Logan's Wife
by Aqua101
Summary: After a woman shows up claiming she is Logan's wife X-men find out that she might share Logan's past even more than even she relizes. Finished.
1. Default Chapter

I DO NOT KNOWN ANY OF THE X-MEN OR ANYTHING RELATED TO THEM.

****

Logan's Wife

By Aqua 101

End of X2:

"One day, Someone will finish what I've started, Wolverine. One day!" Stryker

(Oh, so I only have to make up one new character and don't have to deal with the grieving, this is written as if Jean does **not** die at the end of X2. I don't know how she survives that's up to you.)

General Rancor walked into the dimly lit room. He was tried of waiting; he wanted the Wolverine back now. "Is she ready?" he barked looking at a woman tied to a table in the middle of the room. She looked terrible, well as terrible as someone with advanced healing powers could. Her hair was tangled and lay around her pale face. The once white hospital outfit she had on was ragged and worn and had dried blood and dirt on it. She, however, did not seem to realize this, or care, she just stared and the ceiling, not even looking to see who have come in. It did not matter to her; anyone who came in was not good.

"Almost," replied one of the soldiers in the room, "all we need is for her to verify again what her orders are. Care to?"

"Yes." Rancor replied then turned to the woman, "What are your orders?"

The woman did not answer.

The soldier walked up to her and snapped his fingers in front of her face. She blinked and looked at Rancor. 

"Try again." The soldier said.

"Fine. What are your orders?"

"To find Logan." The woman replied flatly.

"Logan?" The general asked looking at the soldier

"It seemed like a better idea then sending her to look for 'Wolverine.'" 

"Agreed," said Rancor then returning his attention to the woman, "and after you find Logan, what are you going to do?"

"Take him to the train station." 

"Why?" Rancor knew that both she and Wolverine would be taken back to the base once they reached the train station, but he did not want her to know this.

"So we can go home." 

"And where is home?"

"Canada."

__

"Where in Canada?"

"Ottawa."

"Good. Can she remember anything else."

"No, we used the same memory removal we did on Wolverine. She should not remember anything about her past or here."

"We can't send her out with no memory whatsoever. She needs to remember Wolverine."

"She will, don't worry no one will doubt that she is who she says she is."

__

Good, Rancor thought_, it seemed the brainwashing had been a success._ "Well then, clean her up, dress her warming, and sent her to Winchester."

"Yes sir."

Rancor started to leave but then looked back at the woman, "Who are you?" he asked.

"Logan's wife."


	2. Chapter2

I DO NOT KNOWN ANY OF THE X-MEN OR ANYTHING RELATED TO THEM.

Chapter Two

It was only the beginning of December but already the ground was covered with about a foot of snow. Logan was sitting on the front steps smoking a cigar. After a morning of convincing the students that they indeed still class even though the surrounding school did not, had nearly driven him mad. _Next time it snows_, he though, _I'm going to get up real early and disconnect the cable, so those brat kids can't watch the news._ After it looked like every thing was under control in the mansion he had slipped outside to have a cigar. The cold did not phase him. He liked the cold.

After about half way through his cigar Logan heard the door open. "Logan what are you doing out here? It's freezing." A familiar voice asked.

Logan turned around to see Marie standing just outside the door. "Aren't I the one that's supposed to be asking that? Why aren't you in class?"

"It is passing."

"Well then you better get to your next class then, huh kid."

"I will, if you come in."

"Na, I like the cold." As he went to take another drag off his cigar he noticed a woman walking up the driveway. The snow had been cleared off so she had little trouble walking. She was wearing a heavy coat, gloves, a hat, and a scarf that covered most of her face. She was also carrying a backpack.

"Who is that?" Marie asked.

"How should I know?" Logan shot back.

The woman reached the bottom of the stairs, looked up at Logan, and calmly asked, "So Logan what happened to waiting for me in Washington?"

"Do I know you?" Logan asked, a little taken back at her question.

"What?" she said in almost mock disbelief, "You don't recognize me. Your own wife?"

"My what?" Logan asked in shock.

"Can we go in?" the woman asked, "It is cold out here and it has been a long walk from the bus station."

"You're my what?" Logan said again, shaking his head.

"Sure." Marie replied, and led the women in. Logan followed still shaking his head.

"Thank you." The woman replied.


	3. Chapter 3

I DO NOT KNOWN ANY OF THE X-MEN OR ANYTHING RELATED TO THEM.

Chapter 3

You can put your things here. Marie said gesturing to a bench just inside the door. I'll go tell the professor you're here.

"Aren't you supposed to be in class?" Logan asked.

"Yes."

"So get to class. I'll take her to see the professor."

"OK. Fine by me. See you later." Marie answered and ran off to class.

Logan turned back and looked at his so-called-wife. After she had taken her scarf and hat off, he noticed that she had long dark brown hair and deep blue eyes. There was also something familiar about her smell but he could not place it. She had on navy blue sweat pants and a red oversized sweatshirt. Logan could tell she had the makings of a beauty if she could get a little makeup. After she had taken out her winter garments she turned and looked at him. Waiting for him to take her to see the professor.

"What's your name?" he asked.

"Sarah." She replied that fact that he did not know her seemed to have no affect on her.

"This way Sarah." he said and she followed him. About halfway there Logan finally said, "So, you're my wife huh."

"Yes," she said looking at him; "don't you remember me?"

"I've a forgotten a lot of things." he said looking straight in front of him. "This way." He said leading her into Professor Xavier's study.

"Yes Logan." Xavier said a bit annoyed at being interrupted, then seeing Sarah softened his tone and said 

"Oh, hello. Who is this?"

"This is Sarah she says she is my wife." Logan answered.

"Your wife?" Xavier said surprised.

"That's right, _I'm_ _Logan's_ _wife_." Sarah said a little bit annoyed that no one believed her.

"I'm sorry," the professor said, "it's just that Logan as never mentioned anything about wife and none of my glimpses into his mind have reviled anything about a wife."

"Maybe she is from before." Logan said to the professor, "Before the experiment."

"No, I'm from after." annoyed that they were talking as if she was not there.

"Care to explain?" Xavier asked her.

"Sure," Sarah said, "but can I sit down first?"

"Of course." Xavier said waving his hand to one of the chairs in front of his desk. Sarah sat in one and Logan sat in the other.

"Let's see, where to begin? You see this is not the first time Logan has forgotten me. But the other times I was with him and he remembered me again very quickly. Well, about a year ago, about a month before the attack on the Statue of Liberty, remember that?"

"Yes." the professor said gravely.

"Well, about a month before the attack Logan and I were in Canada and he left to get some firewood to sell. That's how we made our money we sold firewood. Anyway, Logan left for about three days to go in two the woods to get firewood and then take it to campgrounds and sell it. We were going to in Washington to see if I could find a job but he never showed up. At first I thought that he had spent a couple more day getting and selling wood, or that he had had programs at the border, but after a week went by I figured that he had forgotten me again and I went to find him. Then about two weeks ago I heard from a friend that he was here so I made my way here to find him."

"What friend?" Logan asked.

"Her name is Karen." Sarah replied looking at him to see if it triggered a memory.

Logan looked at her oddly.

"It's OK," Sarah said "if you don't remember me why should you remember her?"

"Well," the professor said, "that is an interesting story."

__

"Story, Sarah said angrily," you mean you don't believe me."

"No, I believe you..." Xavier started.

"You mean she _is_ my wife?" Logan interrupted.

"Calm down Logan. This woman may know pieces about your past. Perhaps if you spent time with her you might remember her and then remember your past. Why don't you take her to your room and help her unpack?"

"Uh Professor," Sarah interrupted, "would it be possible for me to have my own room until Logan remembers me. I'm afraid that if he wakes up from one of his nightmares he may not recognize me and attack me." 

"Very well, Logan why don't you put her in the room next to you."

"Fine." Logan said as he got up and started out the room. The sooner he got a way from this girl the sooner he could try to remember her.

"Thank you Professor." Sarah said as she got up to follow Logan.

"You're welcome. I will she you later." He said and she left after Logan who had already left.

"Logan wait up." She called after him, "What is your hurry?"

"I just want to get you settled." he said.

"Liar," Sarah shot back, "you might be able to lie to them but you can't lie to me. I'm your wife whether you remember me or not!"

Logan just snorted as he picked up her things, then turned to go down a hallway. _No,_ he thought turning the other way, _don't want to go that way. Don't want to run into Scott, I'm sure He has plenty to say about this._


	4. Chapter 4

I DO NOT KNOWN ANY OF THE X-MEN OR ANYTHING RELATED TO THEM.

Chapter 4

"Here we are." Logan said as he opened the door to Sarah's room, "I don't know what you're used to so I can't say whether you will be comfortable or not here." He said as he dumped her belongings on the bed. 

"I am, I mean in my room, I'm comfortable, uh..." Logan said not knowing exactly what to say, and tripping over his own words. "There should be come clothes in the dresser, if you need them. They are not much and some are pretty stupid looking, but uh..."

Sarah laughed and shook her head. "I'm sure they are fine, and the room's fine. Everything's fine."

__

Yeah, Logan thought, _everything is fine, expect for the fact that I can't remember you_. "See you." He said to her as he turned to leave.

"Where are you going?" Sarah asked sitting on her bed.

"Out."

"You know I remember hearing a saying once that said, 'Asking saves a lot of guess work.' So," she said getting up and walking over to him, "is there anything you want to ask me?"

"Shouldn't I try to remember things for myself."

"You could and we would be here forever waiting for you to remember, or you could ask me some questions and I could help jump-start the process."

"You seem to be a very calm person."

"Being around you I have to be. I know you don't like sudden and quick movements."

__

She was right about that. "Fine," Logan said, "how long have we been married?"

"Seven years."

"Seven years?" Logan said angrily. "How could I have forgotten seven years?"

"You did not forget seven years, Logan." Sarah responded her voice calm despite Logan's outburst. "You forgot me."

"I don't understand, what's the difference?"

"The difference is," Sarah said sitting back down on the bed trying to figure out how to explain, "when you were part of the Weapon X you were trained to fight, to kill. During the training they erased your memory of who you had been, not you memories of how to talk, how to eat, how to read a map, how to fight, stuff like that. That would be pointless. Forgetting me is a lingering effect of the process. Sometimes you forget your memory of me not your memory of your life. Do you understand?"

"Some." Logan admitted, "How come you know so much apart my past. The Weapon X memory stuff?"

__

How did she know that, for a moment Sarah drew a blank, then she said, "It's just part of the past we figured out together."

"Fine, now I have another question, how old are you?"

"Twenty-five. We were married on my eighteenth birthday."

__

Great, Logan though, _more for Scott to eat up_. Then looking back at her, "What are your abilities. I mean you are a mutant right."

Logan noticed that the question had upset her. She quickly turned away from him and looked at the wall. 

"Yes," she said quietly turning back to him, "I'm a mutant."

"You OK?" He asked concerned.

"Yes, sorry, your question caught me off guard" Sarah said, the calm and confidence returning to her voice, "I have advanced healing and little aging, like you, superior strength, and..."

"And what?"

"And I can fly."

"You can fly?"

"Sort of, I float mostly. I can raise myself up out of danger. I can't really go anywhere. I can't just decide to fly to Chicago and just take off. I only go up and sometimes a little over."

"Whoa." Logan said. _Did she know I hate flying, or is she the reason I hate flying_, "Well I better be going now. Let you get settled. I'll see you at dinner."

"Bye." Sarah said knowing it was pointless to try to keep him longer. "If you have anymore questions, come ask me."

"Fine." Logan said and walked out the door.


	5. Chapter 5

I DO NOT KNOWN ANY OF THE X-MEN OR ANYTHING RELATED TO THEM.

Chapter 5

After Logan had left, Sarah lay back on her bed, staring at the ceiling. _I can't believe that he does not remember anything about me. _She thought. _Even before, it never took more than a few minutes for him to remember. Why is it so hard now?_ She raised her head up slightly to look at the clock on the wall. _12 o'clock, maybe I can sleep for a few minutes, and then see if I can find some lunch._ With that thought she fell asleep.

Two hours later.

After finishing the self-defense class the professor had asked/forced him to teach, Logan was headed to Xavier's office. He had to know if the professor knew more than he was telling. Luckily for him, and the rest of the students, the professor had decided to let the children out an hour early so that the younger ones could play in the snow and the older ones did not fell so badly about having to go to class when, as the children said "No one else does." This suited Logan just fine, it meant he only had to teach one self-defense that afternoon. As he approached Xavier's office he heard Scott explain, "She's Logan's what?"

Logan entered the room quietly. He saw Storm sitting in one of the chairs in front of the professor's desk, Jean was leaning on the bookcases on the professor's left and Scott was standing next to the door, with a big grin on his face.

"She says she is Logan's wife." Xavier said smiling, obviously enjoying the situation as much as Scott, however seeing Logan he removed the smile as best he could and said, "Ah Logan, come in I was hoping you would show up. Please come in. There are some things I want to discuss with you."

Logan moved and stood on the opposite side of the door. As he did he heard Scott jokingly say, "So, the old ball-and-chain finally caught up to you, huh?"

"Hey," he snapped, "at least I might _have_ a wife." He said looking at Scott and then at Jean, "How 'bout you? I haven't heard any wedding plans yet."

"Well," Scott said, angry at Logan's last comment, "maybe if you will leave Jean and me alone so we could make some?"

Logan was going to respond to that but thought better of it and turned to the professor and asked, "What's the deal? Is this girl for real?"

"That's what I wanted to talk with you about. While she was in here, I read her mind and I found that things were missing."

"Like what?" Jean asked concerned.

"Her good judgment?" Scott asked.

"Like her childhood." The professor explained, ignoring Scott, "I can't get any memory from her childhood and what memories I could find, she seemed to have hidden.

"I don't understand," Logan said, "what do you mean she has _missing_ memories?"

"When I read your mind, even though I can't see what the memories are, I can tell that you have memories from your childhood. They are hidden deep in your mind but they are there. With Sarah, they're not.

"What could have caused it?" Storm asked, "could she have been part of the same experiment Logan's was?"

"I don't know, but maybe she does? Maybe, Logan, you can ask her later, after Jean has examined her."

"Sure Professor." Jean responded.

"Fine." Logan said.

"What do we do until then?" Scott asked seriously. "I mean, no offense Logan, but _if_ this girl _is_ working with _them_ she could be a danger to us."

"Keep watch," the professor answered, "and try to make her feel welcome, and you," pointing to Logan, "try to remember her."

"Fine." Logan said again.

"Well," Jean said, pushing away from the bookcase, "we better get going. We have to get dinner ready."

"All right," said the professor as they started to leave, "I will see you later."

Once outside the office Logan though about what the professor had said and decided he should go ask his wife some more questions.


	6. Chapter 6

I DO NOT KNOWN ANY OF THE X-MEN OR ANYTHING RELATED TO THEM.

Chapter 6

Back in her room Sarah had just woken up. She looked at the clock. 2:00. She had slept for two hours, straight through lunch. _Great_, she thought as she got up, _I hope they have an early dinner_. She grabbed her coat and gloves and walked out the door. Maybe she could persuade Logan to go for a walk with her.

As she reached the main part of the main hall she heard voices coming from outside. _Maybe Logan is supervising the children,_ she thought, she cringed, _that was an awful thought_. As she walked out on the front steps and saw the children she froze. She saw about fifty children playing in the snow. Some were making snow angles, some where building snowmen, and others were having a snowball fight. A blue man with a tail who looked to be the one in change was right in the middle of the snowball fight. But this is not what shocked Sarah, what shocked her was that most of them were using their powers and the blue man was doing nothing about it, in fact he was using his to.

__

Why were they using their powers? Sarah thought, _What if someone sees them._ As she looked around she saw the girl she had met when she first arrived sitting next to a boy. Carefully Sarah walked other to them.

"Hey," the girl said, "how are you doing?"

"Uh, fine." Sarah answered nervously, "I'm Sarah."

"I'm Marie or Rouge, and this is Bobby." She said, "Bobby this is the girl I was telling you about. Logan's wife."

"Logan's wife huh," Bobby said looking at Sarah, "How does that work?"

"How does what work?"

"You know being married to Logan. Him having no memory and all."

"What does his memory have to do with anything? He can't remember his distant past, but what does that have to do with anything. What does Marie's past have to do with her now? What's important is Logan and Marie now."

"I guess." Bobby said.

"Is it always like this?" Sarah asked quietly.

"Like what?" Marie asked.

"Using your powers out in public."

"What public?" Bobby asked looking around.

"You know, where people can see you?"

"Not outside the mansion so much," Marie answered, "but inside and on the grounds it's fine. How else are we to learn to control our powers?"

"I don't know?" Sarah said. 

"Look out!" Someone screamed.

Sarah looked up to see a giant snowball, larger than any human could make, heading right for her. She raised her arms and bent her elbows and when she first felt the snow ball touch her hands she used her strength to push it away. The counter force, however, pushed her back but instead of falling back she rose herself up. Marie and Bobby were impressed seeing her hover about a foot off the ground. So was Logan who had seen the whole thing when he had come out to look for her. He started over to her and by the time he got here she had lowed herself back to the ground, but hadn't moved. Bobby and Marie were starting to become concerned. The look on her face suggested she was scared.

"Nice move." Logan said not noticing her face. "Listen, the professor said he wants Jean to examine you after dinner. I just thought I'd give you a heads up." Then looking more closely at her asked. "Are you OK." 

"After dinner will be fine, excuse me." Sarah said and ran into the mansion.

"What was all that about?" Logan asked Looking at Bobby and Marie.

"I don't know." Marie answered, "She seemed strange ever since she came out here and saw the children using their powers."

"Maybe she just doesn't like doctors." Bobby said.

"Maybe." Logan said and walked back into the house. _What was up with this girl?_ He thought.


	7. Chapter 7

I DO NOT KNOWN ANY OF THE X-MEN OR ANYTHING RELATED TO THEM.

Chapter 7

At five o'clock General Rancor stormed up to the soldier in charge of bringing Wolverine back. "Well," he asked, "where are they?

"Whoa," the soldier said looking at his watch, "Did I miss the last three days?"

"What do you mean _three days_? I what the Wolverine and the women back _now_!"

"If you wanted him back now you could have saved us all a lot of time and just raided the house." The soldier said, "Of course there would have been casualties if you had. It might take a little more time this way, but there will be fewer deaths."

"I do _not_ want to lose the Wolverine!"

"Don't worry. You wont. Come Friday night, nothing in this world or the next will stop that girl from bringing Wolverine to the train station."

"Why couldn't she bring him tonight?" Rancor complained.

"Because Wolverine is not stupid. It will take time for the girl to get him to leave the mansion with her. But don't worry she will find a way."

"She had better." General Rancor said and turned and walked out of the room.


	8. Chapter 8

I DO NOT KNOWN ANY OF THE X-MEN OR ANYTHING RELATED TO THEM.

Chapter 8

Even though Logan had spent three hours looking for Sarah, he didn't find his wife until he walked into the dining hall to get something to eat. He saw her on the other side of the hall looking for a place to sit down.

"Hey" he said when he finally made his way over to her. "Where have you been?"

"Around." Sarah said, her confidence and control once again back in her face and body posture.

"Where?" Logan relief and anger in his voice, "I looked all around this whole mansion and couldn't find you anywhere. What happened to you outside?"

"I'll explain later." Sarah said. "Can we please just sit and eat now I'm starving."

"Fine." Logan said the anger leaving his voice. "But you _will_ explain later and I want the whole story, and," he said his voice softening, "I want to know where you hid, so I can go there next time Scott wants me to do a favor."

"Fine." Sarah said smiling.

"All right. Wait here a minute and then I'll show you where to sit." Logan said and then went to get his dinner.

Sarah was going to say that she did not need anyone to tell her where to sit, but she thought better of it. She did not what to upset Logan anymore than she had to.

Logan returned shortly and motioned for him to follow him. He led her over to where the professor, Jean, Scott, Storm, and Kurt were sitting. Normally he ate alone, but tonight he thought that if he sat with them he might find out more information from her than if they were alone. 

When Logan approached the table they all looked up. They were not used to him sitting with them and wondered what he wanted.

"Uh, hey, got any extra room." Logan asked weakly.

Scott started to say no. But the professor spoke up before he could say anything. "Of course."

"Good." Logan said as he put his tray down then he turned around and grabbed two chairs from a neighboring table and put them between Scott and Storm.

While Logan was doing this Sarah noticed that Kurt was secretly motioning for her to sit next to Storm, so that Logan would be next to Scott. Why he was telling her this she had no idea, but she took his advice.

Logan was surprised by her action, he had intended to have her sit between him and Scott, to sort of keep the peace. However, not to give Scott the upper hand by saying anything and he sat down without saying a word.

Sarah noticed by the expressions on everyone's faces that something had happened, but she did not know what. She waited for someone to talk. To break the uneasy silence that had come over the table. Finally Kurt broke the silence.

"So," he said to Sarah, "where are you from?"

"Um, Joy, Nebraska."

"I've never heard of it." Jean said, "Is it a big town?"

"No, very small. I think only about 1,500 people."

"Have any brothers or sisters?" Kurt asked again

"No. No family," Sarah said. She silently hoped that they would leave her past along. That was one thing she did not want to discuss with them.

Storm was about to ask her how she and Logan had met when suddenly Logan's mashed potatoes hit Sarah's face. 

"What the..." Sarah started looking at Logan. Unnoticed by her, and the others at the table, Logan and Scott had been having a mute fight about Logan's sitting next to him. The event that had finally drawn their attention had been the potatoes, but looking at the two it was clear that the two had been at it since Logan had first sat down. Scott's peas were all over Logan's plate and one of the legs of Scott's chair had been sliced off. They looked like a couple of two-year-olds. 

Faced with questioning looks by everyone at the table they both gave a 'he-started-it-look' and started to explain. The professor just held up his hand. "I believe we have two volunteers to do dishes." He said angrily. Logan and Scott both looked at each other and then continued eating.

"Hold on." Kurt said to Sarah and then disappeared. When he returned he had a wet washcloth that he offered to Sarah.

"Thank you." Sarah replied, and wiped the potatoes off of her face.

After they where finished eating Jean turned to Sarah and said, "Well since it will take Logan and Scott awhile to do the dishes, why don't we get your examination out of the way?"

"Fine." Sarah said as she got up and followed Jean out of the room and down stairs.

"Now as for you two," the professor said to Logan and Scott. "I don't want to see this childish behavior _ever_ again, understood?"

Both Logan and Scott nodded and then got up to do the dishes. 


	9. Chapter 9

I DO NOT KNOWN ANY OF THE X-MEN OR ANYTHING RELATED TO THEM.

Sorry it took so long. I've had a lot of homework. Oh well, that's life. THANK YOU to those who have been reviewing, you are great. Now on with the story.

Chapter 9

Logan, who had just finished the dishes, was now headed once again to his wife's room. He had not learned much at dinner, expect not to have a food fight in front of Xavier and any student could have told him that, and was now going to ask his wife more questions. As he walked into Sarah's room he found her wet, wearing only a towel, and looking through her dresser.

"Hey!" She said surprised, "Don't you ever knock?"

"Why are you asking me? Besides if you really are my wife what do you care?" Logan answered slightly amused.

"Well, don't just stand there," Sarah said shaking her head, "come in and close the door." 

Logan did and then looked at his wife now that she was not covered with bulky clothes. He noticed that she was underweight. Not life threateningly under weight but she really needed to eat more. There was something else Logan noticed as he looked at her the faintly familiar smell he had noticed before had gone. "So, he said trying to start a conversation, "how did the examination with Jean go?"

"Fine," Sarah responded as she started getting dressed, keeping the towel around her as she did, "Jean made some commit about me not missing meals but other than that..." She let her voice trail off. "Where there any dishes left after you and Scott got finished?"

"What?"

"Jean told me about the fights you and Scott get into. So are there any dishes left?"

"There are a few." Logan said as he watched his wife get dress. As Sarah turned away from Logan to pick up the gown she had laid on the bed Logan noticed a scar about six inches long on her left shoulder blade. "I thought you had advanced healing powers?" 

"I do." Sarah answered, not turning around.

"Then what's this?" Logan said running his finger along the scar.

Sarah froze. "It's nothing." She lied as she pulled the gown over her head and covered the scar.

"That's is not nothing, now tell me what happened." Logan responded, anger in his voice, then, when the thought hit him, fearfully, "Did I do that?"

"_No_, Logan, no." Sarah said quickly gently pulling him down to sit on the bed beside her, "You never purposely hurt me. Sometimes when the nightmares and flashbacks hit hard you would try to attack me, I was pushed out of bed a few times, but you _never_ intentionally hurt me."

"Then how did that happen?" Logan asked again, calm coming back to his voice.

Sarah did not answer

"Did you remember?"

"What?" Sarah asked confused.

"The professor can read minds." Logan explained, "He read yours while you were in there this morning. He told me later that you were missing pieces of your memory? Your childhood? Do you understand? Do you remember anything?"

Sarah nodded slowly, then after a few moments of silence, then slowly and with little emotion said, "When I was fifteen my parents and my brothers were killed. We were going on a trip or a vacation I don't remember, anyway when we where driving a deer jumped in front of the Semi that was in front of us. Both the Semi and my father tried to stop but they couldn't. The Semi hit the deer and my father hit the Semi. I was the only one to survive, but during the crash I hit my head or something hit me and I lost my memory. The doctor said that it was weird because I did not forget the stuff I had learned in school but forgot who I was, who my parents were, my brother, and all of my friends. It was like I was a robot that they had turned on with a 10th grade education.

Anyway after the crash I was sent to live with my aunt and uncle, and their 23-year-old son Steve. He was back from college and still looking for work, while still helping his parents on their farm. He was the first that I knew who I knew was a mutant. He had strength and speed and hearing so power full he had to wear earplugs so sounds did not cause him pain. My aunt and uncle treated me well but apparently bad driving runs in the family and they were killed two years after I came to live with them. I was not with them."

As Logan listened he could hear her voice fill slowly with anger.

"After their deaths I was told I had to live with Steve, and that's when things went bad. Steve had had a friend who was also a mutant. His friend had once used his powers in public and the next day Steve said that these men came and took him away. He never saw his friend again. So Steve decided that he was not going to let that happen to him, or to me when he saw that I was developing powers, and he decided that we would keep are powers to ourselves but train and be ready if anyone came..." Her voice tailed off as she remembered what had happen.

"Did they?" Logan asked

"No, but there were times I wish they would."

"What do you mean?" 

Sarah stood up and started pacing in front of Logan, clenching and unclenching her fists "While Steve's general idea was good," She said anger now fully in her voice, "to be come strong and able to use our abilities and fight back, his method, however, was flawed. While we both had superior strength his strength was still more powerful than mine and eventually the 'training' sessions as he called them became times where he just beat me. I tried to stop him but it was no use, he was too strong. That's how I got the scar on my back in one of his 'training' sessions he threw me against a table and the corner of it cut my back. I did not have my healing abilities yet so it left a scar."

"What happened to Steve?"

"How should I know?" Sarah shouted angrily, "I left when I was eighteen and then married you. I have not seen him in years and don't plan to ever see him again."

Logan did say anything he just watched his wife walk back and forth growing even angrier. Finally he got up and grabbed her arms, "Hey calm down," he said with uncharacteristic kindness, "it's over now he can't get you."

"I know that." Sarah spat, then realizing there was no point in being angry at Logan calmed herself down and said, "I just get so angry."

"Come on sit down." He said pulling her down to the bed. "Is that why you panicked this afternoon you thought you were in trouble for using your powers?"

"Yes, Steve forbid using powers outside the house. I don't know what happened. I just try so hard not to use my powers."

"Well," Logan said, "I would not worry too much about not using your powers here. They encourage it here."

"So I've seen." Sarah said, "Look I'm going to bed now. Why don't you go and have your little talk with your friends and I will see you in the morning?"

"How did you know I was going to see the professor?"

"Because I'm not stupid. You said the professor told you that I did not remember my childhood and I know he did not tell you that at dinner. So that means that you talked to him sometime before. Now that Jean has done her examination I'm sure the professor will want to have another talk. So go and I will see you in the morning."

"Fine," Logan said as he got up to leave, "just one more thing."

"What?"

"Where did you hide this afternoon? You promised to tell me."

"You really don't like Scott, do you?"

Logan just shrugged.

"In the library."

Yeah that figures, Logan thought "Thanks, goodnight." He said to Sarah and left the room closing the door behind him.

!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Well what do you think?


	10. Chapter 10

I DO NOT KNOWN ANY OF THE X-MEN OR ANYTHING RELATED TO THEM.

Chapter 10

The mansion was quite while the adults had their late meeting. Storm had asked Marie to help Kurt watch the students while the meeting took place. Marie agreed and was now walking down the main entrance hallway, trying to keep herself awake. As she approached the front door she saw Karen, in her night gown, trying to figure out the lock on the front door. "Sarah, Marie asked, "what are you doing?" 

Sarah jumped but continued, not turning to look at who was talking to her. "I'm going out." She said.

"In your night gown?" Marie questioned.

"The cold does not bother me." Sarah said no emotion in her voice

"If that were true, then why did you ask to come in this morning." Marie said starting to get worried.

"Leave me alone." 

"No, are you OK?"

"I said 'leave me alone'" Sarah said finally turning to look at Marie.

Marie looked at her, her body was shaking and her eyes.... her eyes were hollow, emotionless. Marie had seen that look in Logan's eyes before. When a flashback hit, hard. "I think you need to come with me." Marie said, taking her by the arm with her gloved hand, trying not to let Sarah know how bad she had shaken her. 

"No!" Sarah screamed, and grabbed Marie's exposed arm to push her away, Sarah did not know about Marie's ability. Both screamed and fell onto the floor. Sarah fell into darkness while her memories flooded Marie's head.

*************

Logan and Jean had just finished telling everyone what they had learned since dinner when they heard the cries and came to investigate. They found Sarah lying on the floor unconscious her breathing fast and ragged and Marie trembling. They quickly realized what had happened, but why they wondered. _Bring them to my office_, the professor told them mentally. They obeyed Scott picking up Marie, while Logan picked Sarah up. Storm and Jean followed them.

Once back in the office Scott and Logan set the girls in chairs. Sarah was still unconscious but her healing ability had kicked back in and her breathing was returning to normal.

"Marie, calm down honey," Storm said gently, "What happened?"

"She was trying to leave. I tried to stop her." Marie said, trying to clam down so she could tell them what she had seen. 

"Why?" Storm asked. 

"She was trying to go to them." Marie answered her voice still shaking.

"Who's 'them?'" Scott asked.

"Soldiers..."

"Stryker?" Logan asked

"No, someone else." Marie said her voice staring to calm. "Someone named Rancor."

"Why was she going to him?" Scott asked.

"She's brainwashed. She does not know what she is doing." 

"Hold it!" Jean said and the professor's door slammed shut. 

Sarah stopped, now fully recovered from her experience with Marie, and stared at the door then turned and looked at the others. "Where do you think you are going?" Scott said stepping toward her.

"I have to go." Sarah said, the calm and control she had had earlier was gone and replace with fear and submission. As she reach for the door Scott grabbed her hand and pulled it away.

"Why?" He demanded.

"Please," Sarah pleaded as she winced in Scott tight grip; "I have to go."

"Why?!" He asked again, anger now in his voice.

"Scott," Logan said, "ease up."

"Why?" Scott said turning to Logan. As he did he pulled Sarah forward causing her to lose her balance and fall to the ground but Scott still held her wrist, "She could be working for someone continuing Stryker's work. You want to go back there?"

"No, but let her go. She is not a threat right now." Logan said stepping toward him.

"How do you know?"

"Because she has super strength. If she was a threat she would have used it to break your arm by now."

Scott considered this as he looked down at Sarah. She had made no attempt to get up. "Scott help her back to the chair." Xavier said. Then turning to Marie asked, "Are you all right?" 

"Yes Professor."

"All right, why don't you go to bed now."

"OK Professor." Marie got up and left the room.

Once she had left, the professor moved his wheelchair over so he was in front of Sarah. "Sarah." He said. She looked at him but made no response. "Sarah, where do you have to go?"

"I don't know." She said quietly.

"Then while are you trying to leave?"

"I have to."

"Sarah what will happen if you don't?"

"Steve will get mad." She said almost in a whisper.

"Steve?" The professor asked.

"Her cousin," Logan filled in, "he abused her while she lived with him."

"Where is Steve?"

"At the train station."

"The train station?"

Sarah did not response.

The professor looked at Logan who only shugged.

"It does not make any since, Professor," Jean said, then after thinking about it for a minute, "but, if Marie said is true and she has been brainwashed. Maybe she is getting the messages confused. Maybe her healing ability is trying to correct the damage and in doing so is confusing her. Like a mixed up jigsaw puzzle. Maybe you can go in and help put the pieces together."

The professor considered this then turning to Sarah said, "Sarah, I want to help you. Will you let me into your mind so I can help you sort this out?"

Sarah looked at him then up at Logan.

"It's OK." Logan said, "he won't hurt you."

"OK" she said softly.

"Try and relax." The professor said as he raised his hands to place them on her head. Sarah started to pull her head back and then she looked again at Logan.

"It's OK." He said again and she let the professor enter her mind.

She gasped as the Professor entered her mind and felt all her memories flooding back to her. The panic, the fear, the terror, and the pain. All came back to her in a jumbled mess. But with the professor's help she was able to make since of it. 

About fifteen minutes later the professor broke from her mind. Both leaned back in their chairs thoroughly exhausted.

"Well?" Logan said.

"Logan meet your wife." The professor said.

"Told you." Sarah said.

Wow long chapter. Well, what do you think? Please review. Thank you.


	11. Chapter 11

I DO NOT KNOWN ANY OF THE X-MEN OR ANYTHING RELATED TO THEM.

Chapter 11

"You mean it's true?" Logan said.

"This is your wife Logan," said the professor, "everything she has told you has been true. Rancor used her own memories during the brainwashing."

"She really is Logan's wife then?" Scott asked.

"Yes apparently she was kidnapped while looking for Logan, tortured and brainwashed into helping to bring Logan back. However, you where right Jean her healing abilities were trying to undo the damage."

"So I will remember her eventually?" Logan said. 

"Yes." Sarah said looking at him, the calm and control returning to her face and voice.

"If Logan has healing abilities, why doesn't he remember his past?" Storm asked.

"I think it has to do with his metal skeleton." Sarah said, "That is permanent. They did not do anything permanently to me, at least, not physically." 

"How come they did not give you a metal skeleton?" Storm asked.

"My bones," Sarah said looking at her small arms, "they said they were too small. They said it would not be worth the time or materials." 

No one said anything. Finally Xavier said, "There is one problem."

"What?" Scott asked.

"She was told to bring Logan to the train station Friday night. I believe someone will be there waiting for them to show up."

"What should we do?" Jean asked, "we can't have them coming here."

"I don't know," the professor said, "but it is only Wednesday. So we have tomorrow and Friday to think about that. For now I think we should get some sleep."

"OK Professor." Storm said as they all got up to leave the room.

"One minute." Scott said looking at Sarah, "Will she try to leave again?"

"I don't think so." The professor said.

"I'll take care of her." Logan said.

"OK." The professor said, "I will see you all in the morning." And he left the room followed by Scott Jean and Storm, leaving Logan and Sarah in the room.

"Come on." He said helping Sarah out of her chair and led her to her room.

As they neared her room Sarah asked, "What did you mean when you said you would make sure I would stay in my room?"

"I mean I'm going to dead bolt it from the outside so you can't get out." Logan said.

Sarah froze, _Was he serious?_

"Sorry," he said realizing he had sacred her. "I just wanted to get Scott off your back." He said as he led her into her room. 

"Sorry," Sarah said, "Steve would do that. I guess I still unnerved."

Logan put his hand on her shoulder. "You going to be OK?"

"Yeah." Sarah said.

"I'm right next door if you need me."

"Wake you up," Sarah said smiling and shaking her head, "that's a laugh."

Logan smiled and kissed her forehead.

"You remember me?" Sarah asked.

"I think I'm starting to." Logan said and left the room. 


	12. Chapter 12

I DO NOT KNOWN ANY OF THE X-MEN OR ANYTHING RELATED TO THEM.

Chapter 12

General Rancor heard a knock at his door. "Come in." He called not looking up from the paperwork on his desk.

"General?" He heard someone ask. He looked up to see to soldier who was in charge of Logan's wife standing in front of his desk. He looked worried.

"Yes soldier. What is it?"

"It's the girl. She did not report to the meeting place last night."

"What?!" Rancor screamed angrily.

"She did not show up. It might not be anything to worry about. It was cold last night, but..."

"I see." Rancor thought about what he had been told then, after calming down, asked, 

"Her cousin, Steve, do we have him under our control?

"No, but we do have his address. Do you want us to pick him up?"

"Why wasn't he ever picked up?"

"He is in and out of jail a lot. We didn't want to risk people asking questions. He also did not have healing abilities, so Stryker did not want him."

"OK here is what you are going to do. Call Steve. Tell him you're a friend. Tell him where Sarah is but that she is leaving tomorrow morning. If he is as controlling as Sarah said he was he should go straight to her and try to take her back."

"I don't understand, what will sending Steve to New York after her do if he is not under our control?" The soldier asked confused. 

"When she was brainwashed," Rancor explained, "she was conditioned that if she ever saw Steve she was to come straight back here immediately. If not, Steve would take her back to Joy, Nebraska and abuse her more. When she sees him she should come straight back here."

"And since she has also been conditioned to return with Wolverine," the soldier continued understanding now what Rancor was thinking, "she will bring Wolverine back whether he wants to or not."

"Very good." Rancor said smiling, "Now I think you have a phone call to make."

"Yes Sir." The soldier said and walked out the door.


	13. Chapter 13

I DO NOT KNOWN ANY OF THE X-MEN OR ANYTHING RELATED TO THEM.

Chapter 13

After Logan left, Sarah climbed into bed, pulled the covers up and started to weep. _Why_, she thought, _why doesn't he remember me? The one person, the only person I love, doesn't remember me? Why?_ She racked her brain trying to figure it out until finally cried herself to sleep. Thankfully she did not dream.

**********

In the next room sleep was not coming easy for Logan either. He lay on his bed staring and the ceiling. _She is my wife? How can that be? No, it's not possible, but she is here and the professor says she is telling the truth. There is something familiar about her. But that could be Stryker's doing. But the professor says we met after Stryker. Uh, this is too complicated. Maybe I should sleep? It might make more sense then_. Logan got up and turned off the light and then went to sleep. 

********************

Sarah slept for most of the next day. Jean had wanted to wake her up so she could eat, but Logan told her to let Sarah sleep. He said he doubted missing two meals would kill her, and besides there was nothing for her to do. Jean reluctantly let Sarah sleep, but told Logan that she _would_ wake her if she was not up by dinner, and there was nothing he could do about it. Logan had agreed, and then spent most of the day, when he was not teaching, trying to remember something about her, anything about her, but couldn't. By mid-afternoon he found himself alone in the main room starring out the window extremely frustrated. He found in a welcome sight to see Sarah coming up to him around 3 in the afternoon.

"Morning." She said.

"Afternoon." Logan corrected.

"Really," Sarah winced she hadn't meant to sleep that late. "What time is it?"

"About 3."

"Uh," Sarah groaned, "Why did you let me sleep so long?"

"You would have been bored. There's not much going on during the day. Expect for classes. I figured you might as well sleep."

"Thank. I don't remember... Uh, did you sleep well?"

"Yeah, I slept fine." Logan answered, "What don't you remember?"

"It's nothing." Sarah said looking away.

"No, What is it?"

"I was going to say I don't remember when the last time I slept so well but..." Sarah let her voice trail off and looked out the window.

"Oh, I just you didn't get much sleep with Stryker, Huh?"

"No," Sarah answered then looking back to Logan, "Logan?"

"Yeah..."

"Who's Stryker?"

"What?" 

"Who's Stryker?" Sarah asked again her voice calm, "I remember hearing the soldiers talking about him and remember then talking about how he was dead. But I never meet him. Who was he?"

"He's the guy who did this." Logan said holding up his fist.

"Oh, sorry." Sarah said then turned to look out the window again.

"It's OK." Logan said, "So if not Stryker, who's waiting for you to return?"

"General Rancor."

"Nice guy?" Logan asked. 

"Oh yeah," Sarah said sarcastically, "_real_ nice guy?"

"What did he do?" Logan asked causally

"Hurt me." Her voice low, but steady.

"How?"

"Logan," she said looking at him, "I really don't want to talk about this. Not now."

"O.K. So how did we meet?"

"What?"

"How did we meet? What part of the experiment? Some where else?"

"That's for you to remember. I need someway to know when you remember me."

"I've tried I can't." Logan said Sarah could hear his frustration.

"Give it time." She said calmly.

"How much time." Logan said angrily.

"How should I know?" Sarah shot back, then calming down again. "Sorry, I'm frustrated too."

"I know it's OK...."

"Logan," Scott said entering the room. "Don't you have a class?"

"Yeah, yeah, I'm going. See you later."

"Bye." Sarah said as Logan left the room, then looking at Scott, "Don't you have a class too?"

"No, I'm finished for today."

"Oh," Sarah said then after a few seconds of unsettling silence. "I'm sorry about last night. I..."

Scott cut her off. "It's OK. Logan's first night, he stabbed Rogue through the chest. Luckily, her abilities let her to take Logan's healing abilities for a while and she recovered."

"Rogue?"

"Marie, when she touches someone she takes their abilities and their memories, remember last night. If she holds on too long however she could kill the person."

"Their memories?" Sarah said worried, _Was Marie OK?_

"Yeah, don't worry. Rumor is she slept last night with no nightmares, so I think she will be OK. How is your wrist?"

"Uh, fine." Sarah said glancing down at it, "Advanced healing remember. You sure Marie will be OK?"

"Yeah she is fine, don't worry." Scott said reassuringly, then turning serious, "Do you have any idea what you are going to do about these soldiers who sent you?"

"No, but I don't think it's me they really want. I think it is Logan."

"What makes you say that?"

"Everything they did to me was so they could get Logan back. They seemed to want him more and I was just a way to get him."

"Why do they want Logan so much?"

"His skeleton." Sarah said bitterly, "They put a lot of money into him and they want to make sure they get their money back."

"Do you know where they are?"

"No," Sarah said sadly, "but maybe there is something in my bag. A bus ticket or something."

"OK, check your bag. The professor wants to have a meeting after dinner bring it to the meeting."

"OK, I'll check later." Sarah said and started to leave the room.

"Check it now!" Scott ordered.

"Why now?" Sarah said she could tell by the shocked look on Scott face that not many people talked back to him, and that he hadn't expected Sarah to be one of them, "The meeting not for a few hours, and besides I'm hungry. I going to find something to eat."

"Fine." Scott said, a little shock, as Sarah left the room.


	14. Chapter 14

I DO NOT KNOWN ANY OF THE X-MEN OR ANYTHING RELATED TO THEM.

Chapter 14

"There is nothing here." Storm said as she dropped the canceled ticket that she was holding onto Xavier's desk. The group had meet after dinner to try to figure out what to do. So far the only thing they had found in Sarah's bag, besides clothes, was a bunch of canceled bus and train tickets all of which had the date marked off so that there was no way they would be able to determine anything about where she had come from.

"There is no way we can figure out where they are from any of these tickets. Without a date and time they are useless." Jean said.

"The times crossed out too?" Scott asked.

"It is on these." Jean answered.

"I'm sorry," Sarah said, "I don't remember doing any of this."

"It is OK." Xavier said reassuringly. "I doubt even you knew what you were doing."

"You don't remember anything?" Logan asked.

"No." Sarah answered shaking her head.

"I thought after last night you remembered everything?" Scott said.

"I remember most things but some things are still fuzzy. I don't know where they are."

"The one thing they needed to hid the most." Xavier said. "You know where they are Sarah, it's hidden in your mind but there is something that wont let you get to it."

"So she is still under their control?" Scott asked.

"Yes," Xavier responded, "I don't know what might trigger a response from her. A word a movement could cause her to try to leave again."

"Great." Scott muttered.

"I wish I could help," Sarah said, "but all I remember is coming from the station here."

"Well it looks like you saw most of the country on your way." Storm committed.

"She might not have." Xavier said.

"What do you mean?" Logan asked.

"These tickets could have been planted on her to throw us off."

"Great," Jean said dropping the tickets she had in her hand on the desk, "now what?"

Just then there was a knock on the door. "Come in." the Professor called. Marie entered the room 

"Excuse me Professor, but..."

"Where is she!?" A very large, angry, and dirty man screamed, cutting Marie off and pushing her roughly out of the way.

"Steve!" Sarah said her eyes wide with fear. "How did you find me?"

"A friend called me. Told me where you were. Now say good-bye to your little friends here we're going home."

"She's not going anywhere with you." Logan said stepping between him and Sarah.

"Really and what are you going to do about it? Huh, hey I remember you. You're..."

"He's my husband." Sarah cut in squeezing herself between Steve and Logan. "And he's right I'm not going with you. So why don't you go back where you came from." 

Steve grabbed her arm and shook her, "Shut up!" he screamed and threw her across the room. She hit the bookcase and fell to the floor. "And as for you." Steve said turning to Logan, "Stay away from my cousin." As he started to approach Logan, Logan saw his eyes go white and fall to the ground. He looked at Marie.

"Thanks." he said.

"Sure." Marie said and sat down in one of the professor's chairs.

"How much you want to bet his friend was one of Stryker's men?" Scott asked.

"Rancor." Logan corrected, "Stryker is dead, but I think your right. I think some one working for Rancor called him. The question is why."

"We have to go." Sarah said calmly, standing up slowly the gash on her forehead closed quickly. "We have to go now."

"Where?" the professor asked.

"We have to go." Sarah repeated urgency now in her voice, and grabbed Logan's arm tightly and starting for the door.

"Why?" Logan asked, pulling her back toward him so he could see her face, as he did he her the door lock. _Thanks Jean_. he thought. "Why do we have to go?"

"We have to." Sarah said turning back to the door.

"Why Sarah?" The professor asked, "what will happen if you don't?"

"What?" Sarah asked, turning to look at the professor.

"What's going to happen if you don't go?"

Sarah did not answer.

"You don't know do you?" The professor said gently. "Their hold on you is so strong that you don't even know why you do things, do you."

"No," Sarah said relaxing her hold on Logan a bit. "I don't remember everything."

"It's OK." the professor said, "Now I want you to think hard. What will happen if you don't leave." 

Sarah closed her eyes trying to remember. Finally she said quietly, "They well send me back to Steve."

"What?" Logan asked.

"They will send me back to Steve."

"OK," the professor said, "and what will happen if you don't bring Logan back?"

Sarah thought hard and then said, "I don't know. I don't think they ever told me."

"They might not have." the professor said.

"Do you still want to leave?" Logan asked.

"Yes." Sarah answered.

"Why?"

"I don't know."

"It doesn't make sense." Scott said, "She knows these people will hurt her, yet she still wants to go back? I don't get it."

"It does not have to make sense." Xavier said, "Their hold is strong. The will they focussed on to her is stronger than her now."

"How do we stop it." Scott asked.

"Professor?" Marie said, "What if Sarah is programmed to return to the base if she sees Steve."

"That could be true," Xavier said, "and I believe the word is conditioned."

"Then isn't someone waiting for her now?"

"You maybe right." Scott said.

"I thought we had until tomorrow night." Storm said.

"Last night," Scott said looking at Sarah who was now leaning against the wall, her hand still on Logan's arm but her grip was weaker. "What if Sarah was supposed to check in with someone? And when she didn't show up they sent that creep," pointing to Steve who was still out cold on the floor, "to force her to come back now."

"Rancor is not a patient person." Sarah said.

"So what are we going to do?" Storm asked, "We can't have them coming here. Some of the children are still having nightmares about the last time soldiers came."

"We're going to the train station." Xavier said.


	15. Chapter 15

I DO NOT KNOWN ANY OF THE X-MEN OR ANYTHING RELATED TO THEM.

Chapter 15

"What?" Scott asked.

"Jean, take Steve down to the medical bay and makes sure he stays there. When you're done meet me in the car."

"Yes Professor, Jean replied then turning to Scott. "Scott would you help me?"

"Sure," Scott said, "but first what are you planning to do?"

"I'll explain when you get back." The professor said. Realizing he was not going to get an answer he helped Jean take Steve down to the Medical Bay.

Once they had left Logan asked. "What are you going to do?"

"I'm going to make this General Rancor forget all about you and Sarah."

"Can't you do that from here?" Storm asked.

"No, I need to see them this time."

"I'll go get the car ready, come on Marie." Storm said as he left the room Marie following her. 

"How are you going to do that?" Sarah asked.

"I have the ability not only to read peoples minds and help sort them out," the professor explained, "but also to change their memories. I plan to make Rancor forget he ever heard of you and Logan."

"How long will it last?" Sarah asked. 

"It will be permanent."

"What about the others?" Sarah asked again.

"Them too."

Sarah looked at Logan. "It's OK." He said.

"Car's ready and I've called Jean. It is time to go." the professor said.

"What about Scott?" Logan asked.

"He will meet us at the car." The professor said as he left the room With Logan and Sarah following.

*************

They reached the station about 8 PM. Sarah and Logan got out leaving Jean and the professor in the back seat. And looked around the parking lot. As Sarah shut her door she heard a voice behind her. "Little late aren't we?" Sarah turned and saw a man walking toward her. Her heart started beating rapidly. "Well?" The man asked grabbing her roughly and pulling her away from the car.

"Sarah, What's going on?" Logan said as he saw more dark figures approaching the car. He had been worried that he would not be able to sound convincing enough to get them to believe that he had no idea what was going on, but he quickly realized that that was not going to be a problem. He did not expect so many men to be they're waiting for him. 

"Sorry." Sarah said quietly.

"Sorry?" The man who grabbed her asked angrily. "Sorry! Oh, you will be sorry all right."

"Sarah?" Logan asked and looked over to her she was terrified. Someone had her tight in his arms facing Logan. The man was talking to her but Logan couldn't hear what he was staying, what ever it was it was terrifying Sarah even more. "Sarah!" he called and started towards her.

"Hold it Wolverine!" Another voice called this time from his side of the car. "I wouldn't waste any energy on her. She's as good as dead as it is."

"Who are you," Logan growled, "and what do you mean she is as good as dead?

"I'm General Rancor, Stryler's replacement, I've heard a lot about you and can't wait to study you. As for the girl, she is too weak, her only purpose was to get you back. Now that she done that, she is of no use to us. Now are you going to come nicely or are we going to have to tranquilize you." As he said this Logan noticed the other figures raise tranquilizers guns at him.

"I'll go quietly." Logan said putting his hands up, "Just answer one question. Is she really my wife?"

"Yes, she is." Rancor said, "in fact that's how we kidnapped her. She was so frantic to find you she would go with anyone if she thought they knew where you were. She came freely to us. Kinda like you right, or are the records wrong?"

Logan didn't say anything he just looked over to Sarah. He didn't like the way she looked. She was shaking and her breathing was very rapid,. If she did not calm down soon she would probably pass out.

"Let's go Logan." Rancor said.

"Professor, now." Logan said and Rancor face went blank then after about 20 seconds he and the rest of the soldiers turned around and walked away. Logan stood were he was not moving until he heard a door slid shut and a truck engine turn over and drive away. Then he ran over to Sarah. Sarah was on the ground sitting on her heels and was now sobbing. She was still shaking but her breathing was a little calmer, but not much. "Sarah it's OK now." He said gently, "Calm down. It's over." Sarah continued to shake as Jean came over.

"Come on," she said to Logan, "let's get her in the car."

"OK." Logan, said then to Sarah, "Calm down. It's over." He held out is hand to help her up. 

Sarah looked at him, and then said, "It will never be over. As long as I still repond to their brainwashing it will never be over."

Logan did not know what to say he just picked her up and carried her ro the car.

Almost done. One more chapter. Please review.


	16. Chapter 16

I DO NOT KNOWN ANY OF THE X-MEN OR ANYTHING RELATED TO THEM.

Chapter 16

After helping Sarah into bed Logan headed down to the medical bay. When he walked into the room he found Scott and Jean making out. After waiting a few seconds to see if they would notice him he cleared his throat and said, "You know you guys are never going to make any wedding plans like that."

"I thought you were going to leave us alone so we could make plans," Scott said annoyed at the interruption, "What do you want?"

"To talk to Jean." Logan said amused. 

"What about?" Scott said still annoyed.

"You." Logan responded with no emotion in his voice.

"Logan..." Scott said.

"No," Logan said smiling, "actually, I wanted to talk about Steve. Where is he?"

"Oh no," Jean said and ran out of the room.

Scott started to laugh, "Jean used her powers to put him in the shower." Scott explained still laughing. "Looks like she forgot about him."

"He is still unconscious right?" Logan asked, a little worried, having Steve conscious was not a good thing.

"Yeah." Scott said starting to stop laughing

Logan shook his head. "What are you going to do with him?"

"Wipe his memory send him home. Why?"

"Just wondering. I don't want him near Sarah again."

"Yeah she might take off again." Scott said then yelled, "Jean you need help."

"No, I got it." Jean said walking back into the room carrying Steve's clothes, "I think we better burn these. 

There is no way we'll be able to get the smell out."

"Were is he?" Logan asked.

"In the other room." Jean replied, "Don't worry the professor will be here first thing in the morning to erase his memory. Steve should be gone by the time Sarah wakes up."

"OK, I'll see you tomorrow." Logan said and turned to leave. 

"Hey Logan why not throw these away on your way up to your room." Scott said taking the clothes from Jean and tossing them to Logan. 

"Whatever." Logan said as he caught the clothes and turned again to leave. As he did the smell from the clothes filled his nostrils. An awful combination of unwashed body, beer, smoke, and cheap clone reeked from the clothes, and with it came the memories he had been trying to remember. He saw Sarah when they had first met, their wedding day, the look on her face when he first woke up with no memory of her, and very other day they had been together. All came flooding back to him. He gasped and grabbed the wall to try to steady himself.

"By the way Logan," Jean asked, "what did you want to see me about? Logan? Logan are you OK?"

"What's wrong?" Scott asked.

"It's nothing." he said taking a couple of deep breaths before continuing. "Earlier in the professor's office Steve said that he knew me, but Sarah cut him off before he said anything else. I remembered hearing how smells can sometimes bring back memories that people had forgotten. I wanted to see if it was true.

"And was it?" Jean asked.

"Oh yeah I remember everything about Sarah now.

"Why didn't you remember him earlier?" Scott asked.

"I don't know it doesn't matter. Here," he said handing Scott Steve's clothes. "You throw them away. I have to go talk to my wife."

*******

Logan left the medical bay and headed to Sarah's room. He had to talk to her, but once inside her room he found he did not have the heart to wake her. So he sat down in a chair and watched her sleep. As he did he thought about what he had remembered and tried to fix the pieces into place. He found his own memories making more since and eventually fell asleep in the chair.

"Logan," Sarah said, "Logan."

Logan woke up with a start "What?"

"Logan what are you doing here? Shouldn't you be in your own bed asleep? What time is it?"

Logan looked at the clock. "About 7 and I needed to talk to you."

"Then shouldn't you get ready for classes, talk to me later." Sarah said pulling the covers over her head.

"You never were a morning person."

"What?" Sarah said pulling the covers down and looking at him.

"I remember you?" Logan said getting up and then sitting on the side of her bed.

"What?" Sarah said again, sitting up, skeptical and hopeful at the same time.

"I remember you. We meet at a bar just outside Joy, Nebraska, right?"

"Yeah what else do you remember?"

"Let's see. You were 17 and working at the bar to support yourself and your cousin, and I was working odd jobs. I told you I knew you weren't 18 and you begged me not to tell anyone, that your cousin would get mad if you lost your job. I agreed said it wasn't any of my business how old you were. But then you started showing up with bruises all over you. Your arms, you legs. You tried to cover them or make up some story. Your boss and friends bought them but I didn't. I kept asked you what happened and way they disappeared so quickly, but you wouldn't tell. However I'd seen your cousin a couple of times and it didn't take much figuring out. We start talked a lot. And in February when your turned 18 for real we started going out, going on long drives and stuff. Then in April I asked you to marry me. You said yes but had two conditions. One you wanted to finish high school and two you wanted to leave that town and never come back. So a week after you graduated we got married and left for Canada. That about right."

Sarah threw her arms around him and hugged him. "Yeah, that's about right." she said with tears in her eyes. "So you remember everything?"

"Yeah I think so." Logan said, "So what do we do now?"

"I don't know." Sarah said, "I also don't know what to do about the brainwashing. You heard what the professor said anything could set me off."

"Don't worry about that." Logan said, "I'm not going to let you go any where."

"What about Steve?"

"The professor taking care of him." Logan said smiling. "Now you what to move you stuff into my room or you want to wait a while?"

"I want to sleep." Sarah said lying back down onto her bed. "Don't you have class or something?"

"Professor canceled class today, but if you want to sleep that's fine by me." Logan said pulling the covers off her and picking her up.

"Logan put me down!" Sarah squealed trying to get free.

"No," Logan said tightening his grip, "you said you wanted to sleep so I'm going to put you in my bed so you can sleep. Then I'll move your stuff in. That way you can sleep and your stuff will get move at the same time."

"Logan I'm warning you," Sarah said laughing now too, "let me go or else."

"Or else what?"

"Or else this." Sarah said and grabbed Logan's arm. Logan felt Sarah begin to lift up and him to. He quickly let go of her and Sarah released him letting him fall to the floor with a thud.

He looked up at Sarah who had straightened herself up but was still suspended in the air, "That was not nice." He growled.

"Next time let me sleep." Sarah said lowering herself to the ground.

"What's going on in here?" Scott bellowed entering the room. "Some of us are trying to sleep and we can't do that with a herd of elephants in here."

"We're planning your wedding." Logan said.

"You're what? Scott asked in disbelief.

"Yeah were figured you and Jean could use some help." Logan continued.

"You want roses or lilies?" Sarah asked playing along.

"Roses." Logan answered before Scott could say anything; "they'll match his shades."

"OK roses it is." Sarah said.

"Uh," Scott groaned, _now there's two of them_, "just kept it down OK." And left the room. 

"We'll try." Sarah said closing the door behind him. When she turned back around Logan took her in his arms.

"How'd I forget you?" He asked.

"I don't know just try not to do it again, OK?"

"Deal." He said and kissed her.

The End.

**********

Yay, I'm done. Please tell me what you think.


End file.
